pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Flaaffy♀
|} Flaaffy (Japanese: モココ Mokoko) is an Pokémon. It evolves from starting at level 15 and evolves into starting at level 30. Biology Flaaffy is a pink, bipedal, sheep-like Pokémon. It has thick, conical ears with black stripes on the sides of its head and small, blue eyes. A white mane of wool covers its head and upper body. This mane forms sideways curls on the top of its head. It has stubby arms and one nail on each foot. Flaaffy's long tail has black stripes and is tipped with a blue orb. Storing too much electricity caused Flaaffy to lose the wool over most of its body, but the bare, rubbery skin protects it from the electricity stored in its fleece. The quality of Flaaffy's fleece can change to generate more electricity with less wool. The orb will light up when Flaaffy's mane is fully charged, and it can attack by firing electrified hairs at opponents. Flaaffy typically inhabits In the anime Major appearances In Spell of the Unown: Entei, one of the Pokémon Molly Hale created in her dream world was a Flaaffy. A Flaaffy belonging to Sullivan appeared in Whiscash and Ash. This Flaaffy's name is Hannah. A Flaaffy also appeared Under the ownership of Mariah in A Chip Off the Old Brock, as the love interest of Brock's Marshtomp. Minor appearances Several Flaaffy were among the Pokémon lured by the "Miracle Crystal" that Attila and Hun were using in The Legend of Thunder!. A Flaaffy appeared in All Things Bright and Beautifly!. A Flaaffy appeared in the opening of the third Pokémon movie, Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. A Flaaffy appeared in Beating the Bustle and Hustle!. A 's Flaaffy appeared in Dressed for Jess Success! competing in the Lilypad Town Pokémon Contest. Another appeared under the ownership of Ogin in the movie Giratina and the Sky Warrior. A Flaaffy appeared in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!. A Flaaffy appeared in a fantasy in Clemont's Got a Secret!. A Flaffy appeared in A Campus Reunion!. Three Flaaffy appeared in Pikachu and the Pokémon Music Squad. A Flaaffy appeared in Party Dancecapades!, under the ownership of a Pokémon Performer participating in a dance party. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga In A Flaaffy Kerfuffle, a Flaaffy is seen with a stranded on Bill's boat, it is later captured by . A Flaaffy appeared in The Last Battle XIII as one of the Pokémon sent to help the fight in Ilex Forest. Pokédex entries }} In the TCG In the TFG One Flaaffy figure has been released. * : Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations and }} |} |} }} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} }} |} |} (Poké Radar)}} (Poké Radar)}} and }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} |} |} |} |} In side games |} |} |area=Endless Level 53, Endless Level 64, Forever Level 3, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia|area=Chroma Road}} |area=Evolve }} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Latolato Trail, Ice Temple}} |} |} |area=Meadow: Challenger's Ground}} |area=Violight}} |area=Jungle Area: Dangerous Rockets, Adventure Area: Sweet, Light, and Fluffy, Adventure Area: Unexpected Land, Variety Battle: I Dunno, Audino}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 3 }} |area=Rainbow Park: Stage 53}} |area=Dewdrop Bay: Castle Farm (All Areas, Entrance Boss)}} |} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |After You|Normal|Status|—|—|15}} |Agility|Psychic|Status|—|—|30}} |Body Slam|Normal|Physical|85|100|15}} |Charge|Electric|Status|—|—|20}} |Eerie Impulse|Electric|Status|—|100|15}} |Electric Terrain|Electric|Status|—|—|10}} |Flatter|Dark|Status|—|100|15}} |Iron Tail|Steel|Physical|100|75|15}} |Odor Sleuth|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Sand Attack|Ground|Status|—|100|15}} |Screech|Normal|Status|—|85|40}} |Take Down|Normal|Physical|90|85|20}} By tutoring By a prior evolution -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- when its Attack is 53 or higher Evolves into when its Attack is 90 or higher |link= and }} |- |} Evolution |no2=180 |name2=Flaaffy |type1-2=Electric |evo2= |no3=181 |name3=Ampharos |type1-3=Electric}} Sprites Japanese Sprites Trivia Origin Flaaffy is based on a with patchy wool. Its type and Ability come from how wool builds up static charges. Its may also have been based on the title of the science fiction novel . Name origin Flaaffy may be a combination of fluffy and baa (the sound make). Aa may also be a reference to an , given Flaaffy's type. Mokoko may derive from 羊毛 yōmō (wool) and a corruption of もこもこ mokomoko (fluffy). In other languages and |es=Flaaffy|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Waaty|demeaning=From , Watt, and baa |it=Flaaffy|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=보송송 Bosongsong|komeaning=From . |zh_cmn=綿綿 / 绵绵 Miánmián|zh_cmnmeaning=From and . |hi=फ्लाफी Flaaffy|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Флааффи Flaaffi|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon Colosseum de:Waaty fr:Lainergie it:Flaaffy ja:モココ pl:Flaaffy zh:茸茸羊